Beautiful HEL
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Alternate Universe, Highschool) (Underage)


"HA! Welcome to Hell indeed. It really isn't a joke that we've been. They are missing a letter though." The four of them laughed, standing in the middle of the hall during the break between classes. He smirked as he leaned against some lockers, both hands tucked into the pockets of his zip up jacket. The other three were talking about the most random things, from classwork to gossip. How the homecoming dance went to just random drama. Glancing to his cell, he stood up straighter from where he was leaning and adjusting how his backpack was on his shoulders.

"Guys it's nine ten. We should start heading to class." It was a normal Thursday morning in early October, a little chilly outside but still fine. This weekend was going to be full of horror movies, from b rated films to gore to heart pumping jumpscares. It wasn't every year that October thirteenth was a Friday. Waving goodbye to Matt and Tord as they went their separate ways from himself and Tom, the two brunettes started to one of the few classes they shared together.

"Hey you feeling okay? You weren't in the conversation like you usually are." Giving the other a smile, he moved to the rightmost wall to give himself a chance to hold onto the rail.

"The baby is moving around alot, I'm guessing because I'm due soon but it was uncomfortable and hurt a bit while standing there. I swear I hate the stairs here. Overly crowded before and after third period but shockingly calm most of the rest of the time. I'm glad I learned to leave the school the way I did or I'd be trampled when we're to go to the busses." Grabbing hold of the hand rail, he kept hold of it as he moved down the stairs with Tom keeping pace next to him. Making it to the bottom of the staircase, both moved through the sea of underclassmen to the back of the horseshoe shaped hallway. Making it into their third class only a moment before the bell, both sat in their seats and took a moment to relax. His third period had a nice teacher, fresh from college and not too strict. Everyone got either an A or a B, even the girl who was out for two and a half weeks last month.

"Other than them moving a lot, is everything alright?" Nodding, the both of them filled out their warm ups before they moved their desks together. This was the only class where they could do this, and not get scolded, another being his ceramics class where Tom hung out with him every once in a while since he was a part day student. The math class was easy, the first half the year would be a refresher from the last year's material. So that meant they wouldn't need to pay too much attention unless they really needed the refresher.

"Yeah nothing feels too bad. There's a few cramps every once in a while but I guess that's just how they're positioned. I can't believe this, we're going to be parents any day now. I'm both excited and scared though." Watching as the other nodded, they both had their attention drawn back to the class.

Getting out of the classroom, he felt Tom kiss his forehead before he started the trek to his next period class. He was glad that he technically had this period as a free period, that meant that he could rest for the next forty-five minutes after practically running from the back corner of the school all the way up to the front office and the nurses office. Making it to his destination, he waved to the three office assistants which included that girl from his math class and two others who were trying to figure out their AP calculus homework that was just given to them. Being the nurse's assistant for this period meant that he would help if other students came into the room, but other than that he was able to do whatever. Well usually he would relax, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon with how his unborn was acting. He or she was overly active, he could feel his walls being hit by punches and kicks. Then came another one of those weird cramps, it hurt a little more this time and he dearly hoped that it was just how his son or daughter was positioned or if not that, braxton hicks. Getting a stopwatch up on his phone, he managed to start it at the next cramp.

He only barely managed to get through the period as well as the next, the programming work from his introduction to technology class being an alright distraction from the almost rhythmic pain. He didn't like how often they were, and could be almost certain that they weren't false contractions. This wasn't going to be good. He barely made it to the cafeteria without being shoved, getting to the table after his two other friends. Tord and Matt were practically sitting on each other, the couple holding hands while doing their respective work. He would ask for help or tell the two what was going on with him, but he hadn't ever shared the news with them for fear that they'd freak out over it.

"Hey Edd aren't you going to go get lunch?" Glancing up from his stopwatch, he shook his head at Tord's question.

"I'm not feeling too well right now. I'll get something later if I feel better." He hoped the two bought it. Though he really didn't feel well if these were actually contractions, and he didn't feel up to eating. He thought he read something before about not wanting to eat while going through labor. He was seriously considering letting Tom know that he was having contractions, but the other would tell him to tell the office workers. Excusing himself from the table, he moved to go to the bathroom as he got a feeling that if he didn't there'd be a literal bloody mess. Locking himself into the handicap stall, he opened his zip up and pulled his shirt up, smiling as he saw a foot press against his skin. Huffing under his breath, he gave a soft groan as he barely managed to contain the mess of his water breaking. Well this was definitely going to be something hard to explain. Cleaning up as best as he could, he could feel his child sitting low.

Getting back to his friends, they both looked a little paler but he brushed it off as them worrying over a test. He kept the stopwatch up on his phone as the pain got shorter in distance, sending his boyfriend a text to come hang out with him in his eighth period class. Seeing the positive response as the bell for the next class rang, he waited a few moments before getting up and moving to leave the cafeteria. That was easier thought than done, as he practically leaned against the wall to keep from being trampled by the rest of the population. Nearly falling as he tripped over his foot when another contraction ran through his body, he felt a hand grab at his jacket sleeve, keeping him on his feet in the process.

"Hey you alright?" The pale hand belonged to a shorter brunette, her left hand moving to hold the loose sleeve of her hoodie as her right hand held a half empty bottle of water.

"I'm fine, but thanks Mari. Just feeling a little dizzy and tripped over my foot." She nodded, laughing softly as she walked with him to their seventh period class.

"I understand that too well. That's how I am constantly." The two of them made it into the classroom not even a minute before the bell, getting into their seats. The class wasn't too bad for the most part, though his muscles relaxed almost too much halfway into the class and he didn't realize till it was almost too late, feeling the head press through his cervix. Trying to keep hold of the situation, he clenched his muscles to hold the shoulders from following the head. The need to push was hard to not listen to, and he was grateful when the bell rang for a transition to his last class of the day. If he could keep like this until the end of the day Tom would be able to drive him home, or at the very least get him into the car to push this kid out. Barely managing to get into the ceramics classroom, he found Mari helping Tom with the math homework and just chatting a little.

"Hey you doing alright? You look a little paler than this morning." Being pulled into the kiln room by Tom a few minutes later, he held onto a shelf holding drying bowls and cups. Shaking his head lightly, he felt dizzy right before he almost yelped as his body went on autopilot to remove it's inhabitant.

"I think your child wants to move out. I'm trying to keep them in place but I guess that won't work for too much longer." Hissing softly in pain, he moved one of his hands to rub against his stomach, groaning softly as another contraction tried to force his child lower. He watched as Tom's eyes widened, the other beginning to pace around the small space.

"You're about to give birth and there's no way to get you out of the school early without the staff knowing. I mean I could sneak you out the side door, but we'd have to cross the front of the building in order to get to my car. Do you think you can hold back till I can get you home? Or at least till I can help you to the car?" He could tell that his boyfriend was on the verge of panicking, but there wasn't anything he could do to help.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything, the head dropped into my birth canal during seventh period and if I relax too much the body will follow and I won't be able to stop from getting them out. You should also know that my body is on autopilot so there's not much I can control anymore." Huffing under his breath a little, he tried pressing his legs together to help his child not move down. Hearing a pair of soft sneakers padding closer, both of them glanced to the doorway to find their classmate standing there, her hands covered in clay and her brown hair pulled back in a low bun. She looked like she was coming to put her project away for the day.

"Is everything okay? I'm sorry that was probably a really dumb question. Is there a way I can help?" She knelt down to put the small pot in her area, putting her tools down with it. He bit down on the fleshy portion of his hand as he felt his body loosen up a little and let the shoulders and the rest of the body slip through his cervix. Tom nearly dismissed her before he spoke up.

"Aren't you in the Biomed program?" She perked up at the question, nodding with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah I'm in the program. Do you need first aid?" He saw her expression morph into one of confusion, confused why she would be asked that.

"Edd what are you suggesting?" Tom glanced between his boyfriend and their acquaintance, not wanting to believe that the other could suggest such a thing.

"Tom this is happening no matter what, and no offense but I'd rather have someone who actually knows what their doing. And it's not exactly first aid but I guess it's close enough." The girl glanced between the couple, confused about what was happening. Tom nodded at the statement, understanding what he meant behind his words.

"What exactly is going on?" He sighed at the question, it turning into a soft groan as he felt the baby move further down.

"I'm practically giving birth as we speak. Do you think you can help me? If not that's fine, just please don't tell the teacher what's going on." Watching a pair of light blue eyes widen, he sighed softly at seeing the girl nod.

"I need to go clean my hands real quick but I'll be right back. Try getting a little more comfortable." Watching her rush from the room, he felt Tom come over to him and help him onto the floor. He could feel the head starting to crown, gasping softly as he both saw and felt the rounded body part tent his pants a little. Hearing the door to the room close, he looked up to find Mari with her apron on and her blue hoodie over her arm.

"I guess you don't have anything to swaddle him or her in with you. Can you feel where they are?" Nodding, he leaned back against Tom's chest.

"Crowning. Can you help me get my pants off?" Watching a blush cover the girl's face, he felt two sets of hands move over his body, one to move his coat and shirt out of the way and the other unbuttoning his pants and removing them with his boxers. As soon as the clothing was removed he bore down, the head slipping free with ease. It seemed like his body had been able to get more than prepared for this with how long he was trying to delay it. The young woman stared down to her hands as she held the head before using the bottom of her apron to clear his child's face and airways. As he pushed, he could feel his little one as they entered the world, sighing softly as the little body left his with a soft cry at the abnormal temperature of the room.

"It's a little boy." He was handed his bundled up son, almost fully relaxing as he finally got to see the small newborn who he had carried for so long. Feeling another contraction, he groaned softly in annoyance and confusion. Feeling something large moving through his body, he groaned softly as he felt an urge to push once again.

"T-there's something coming out." He was exhausted, but there was no way he could lose his consciousness here. In the car on the way home yeah, but not while he was still in the school building. Watching the other two in the room respond to his words, he pushed again feeling the weight move through him. Hearing a gasp from the youngest teen in the room, he watched as she moved quickly.

"I thought it was just the placenta. You're doing great." He continued to listen to his body, giving pushes to free himself from the pains. Watching the wannabe doctor pull what he had just pushed out up, he gave a weak smile at the soft whimpers.

"It's a little girl. Congratulations on your set of fraternal twins." Watching as Tom handed his green zip up to the girl, he smiled as their daughter was handed to her father. The three managed to get set up to hide the now suckling newborns as the two went to the car home. Any of the mess was soaked up by Mari's apron, the girl saying that she would wash it when she got home. Getting everything cleaned up, the three of them walked from the room and out of the classroom, splitting up when she went to get on the bus. As they got into the car and got situated, he couldn't help the smile over his face.

"Would it be understandable if I wanted to make her the godmother? I mean both Tord and Matt would be the godfathers, but she literally helped me give birth to these two next to drying clay and kilns." He decided not to mention how she helped him in the hall from seventh. He watched Tom smile as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah she was a life saver back there. Kinda made hell beautiful." He grinned softly feeling the weight of his newborn children asleep under his shirt. Yeah she sure did help to make a beautiful hell.

2768 words

Totally based off my own schedule from senior year of highschool.

Self insert? Maybe.

Something is happening with Tord and Matt hmm?

~Mari


End file.
